Nine Months Of Love
by PandaAlenkoChan
Summary: It all started by a bet at Six Flags Great America and now this...
1. Chapter 1: Day at Six Flags Part 1

_**Nine Month of Love**_

"Courtney! Duncan over here!" Their old friends Bridgette and Geoff waved for the lovebirds attention, they planned to meet at Six Flags Great America in a certain spot.

"Took you guys long enough" Bridgette played as if she were angry and placed both hands onto her small waist. "Tell that to this Delinquent over there once he's sleeping he will never get up". Duncan grabbed her waist and pulled her toward him, she tried to escape but she soon gave in. "Whatever you two comoon I wanna ride the superman!" Courtney's eyes grew wide as she heard what Bridgette said, "I am not getting on the superman! I do not like that ride" Duncan let her go and decided to tease her, "Ooo is the little Princess afraid of that ride?".

"No I am not scared of it I…I just don't wanna ride it" She turned her back toward him and it made him smirk wide, "Are you a chicken?". "No I am not a chicken!!!", "Chickkken" Duncan got into her face with that same little smirk but Courtney just smirked back and said, "Ok fine Duncan I'll get on the Superman and If I don't enjoy it you have to do what I say" Soon she heard him chuckling which made her frown.

"Well Princess if you do you have to do what I like for 2 days", "Deal?" She asked and he kissed her for a while and they broke apart, "Deal and such a sweet deal It'll be", "Pig" She turned away and was pulled by Bridgette who was running toward the Superman. It took a couple of minutes for them to get strapped in but it was worth it, Duncan looked over at Courtney who was sighing, "Ready to lose Princess?' It made her scoff. "Your dream" She stuck her tongue out as the rollarcoaster began to move….

Many people exited to Superman and the last ones were Courtney, Bridgette, Duncan and Geoff. "That….was…Awesome!!!" Bridgette and Courtney said in unison, Courtney grabbed Duncan by the hand and kissed him passionatly, Bridgette did the same with Geoff except they did it for quite a while. "Heh I win!" She wrapped his arms around his neck and giggled, "I don't care that was soooo awesome!!!" She began to kiss him once again.

Both finally pulled away and Duncan made a face by raising his Uni-brow, "You know you owe me something…"

"Yea I know Juvie" She leaned on his chest listening to him chuckling.

**Well Do you likey it? It's not my best buuut I tried and The next chapter will have more of Duncan and Courtney, Bridgette and Geoff spending the day at Six Flags…**

**Pleasssse Read and Review and I'll be your Fwiennnnnd!**

**-**

**Lyfe-Is-A-Box-Of-Chocolates aka Mayawah **


	2. Chapter 2: Day at Six Flags Part 2

_**Nine Month of Love**_

"Dunkkkky will you win me a teddy bear?" Courtney held onto his arm as she saw a teddy bear that she really wanted, "Sure thing Princess" He caressed her chin and went up to the stand where a lady greeted him,

"Hello! Will you be playing today?" she asked.** "**Duh other wise I wouldn't be here, anyways how does this game goes?" she ignored his attitude and responded, "Well you have to shoot each ballon with these" The woman pointed at the darts and then at the ballons, "If you shoot all of them you'll win a big prize but I do not think you could…no one ever did".

"Well then let's see about that" He paid her 5 dollars and got 5 darts but he decided he didn't need the rest so he put them down. Before he began he turned and smirked at Courtney but it wasn't his normal smirk…it was a planned smirk as if he was up to something and Courtney hated that.

'One…Two…Three' He threw it and it hit? Them all! The lady stood there with he mouth wide open and Courtney was shocked also. "Heh well,well I hit them all now give me that Dog" She turned around and grabbed the giant dog that Courtney really wanted and gave it to her.

"Omg Thank you Thank you soooo much" She jumped up and down and embraced Duncan who seem to really be enjoy his self, He pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "Anything for my Princess". A smile came across Courtney's face, before she met Duncan her life was boring, she was too uptight to have fun but It's different now because she has Duncan in her life.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom Ok?", "Ok but I'm gonna take you there" He picked her up and placed her onto his shoulder,

"D…duncan get me off your neck this second…I know how to walk". He ignored her pled and began to walk to the bathroom he didn't care that she had a black miniskirt (She had black leggings on but with Duncan being a perv and all..^_^) in, people stared but it didn't matter they probally wished they were Duncan. As soon as he got to the bathroom he gently sat her down and took her Dog from her,

"Ok I'll be back…don't you go anywhere you hear?" He nodded and she went into the bathroom, her little black miniskirt rose a bit from behind and it made Duncan laugh softly,

'Damn she's fine' He had to say to his self, "Princess your skirt..uhh nevermind" She already went into the bathroom while he was trying to tell her something.

**Bridgette and Geoff**

"Hey where'd Duncan and Courtney go?" Geoff looked around searching for his friends but they were no where in site,

"Don't know they might just be close though…" Bridgette patted down her tornin jeans which had a tad bit of dirt and re-arranged her tank top,

'Whoa I never noticed how hot Bridgette was' Geoff did nothing but stare at her and she noticed it, "See something you like?", "Oh well…er I couldn't help it sorry babe" He put his head down in shame but she walked over to him and lifted him by the chin.

"Aw it's ok Babe you know let's ride the Drop!".

"Ooo sounds good let's go find the lovebirds" They grabbed each others hand and ran to find Duncan and Courtney

"No way I'm getting on that!" Courtney hid behind Duncan as she stared up at the Giant/Big Drop.

"Oh yes you are! Remember our bet? It's not that scary Babe I promise" She gave in, She wasn't gonna be scared so she took a deep breath, "Ok if I die I'm gonna haunt you", "Sounds sexy" He winked at her and she tilted her head in confusion.

"Huh? How is that… forget it let's go on this drop" She put Snooky on a nearby table and entered the drop, got strapped in and she was sitting next to Duncan, "Ready?"Bridgette quetioned and Courtney gave a small nod, "Ready" She held onto the bars as if her life depended on it.

'Ready…Set…Go!!!' Down the drop went and Courtney, Duncan, Bridgette and Geoff began screaming up until it landed. "Dude Duncan I only heard you squeal but never scream!".

"I'm not much of a screamer" He turned his head angrily away making all his friends laugh, even people they didn't even know laughed. "Well are you ready for that suprice yet?" Duncan quietly asked and she shook her head,

"Nope after we leave here I wanna go out to eat at Red Losters! I love that place!!" She said once they exited the ride but little did she know she had a stalker…..

**Okay All donez with chappy 2! Who is stalking Courtney and her friends? Is it a her or a he? What does He/She want? Find out in chappy 3!**

**Also How was this one and even though I'm gonna continue anyway should I continue? R&R pweasssse?**


	3. Chapter 3: Day at Six Flags Part 3

Well I cannot let my pepz down so here is chappy 3! Enjoy

Bridgette, Geoff, Duncan, and Courtney were riding on a Ferris wheel (Well I've only been to SFGA once sooo I don't know if it's a Ferris wheel but It would make the end of the day better right?) each two seats apart.

"Duncan isn't this so romantic I mean riding the Ferris wheel at night and staring at the stars" Courtney leaned her head against his shoulder which made him do it back, "Yeah It is isn't it?".

"I always wanted to go here…I mean it is so fun, thanks for taking me here Duncan" She gave him a childish smile and he nugged her, "No problem Babe and listen after we leave here I'm gonna take you somewhere special" Duncan told her and she gasped, "Ooo is it red Lobster?"

"Nope I'm not gonna tell you" She pouted but had to began giggling, "Fine I'll wait…" She now had an Idea, "Buuuut I'm not talking to you." "You can't do that! I won!" , "Sooo I'm not talking to you until we get to the place" She turned away from him and stared at the stars once again, He continued to try to talk to her but she ignored him…

Duncan's POV…

I finally gave up, I didn't care how much Princess wanted to know It was a secret, and I wasn't telling her.

The whole ride she was leaning on my back and we both were staring at the sky with smiles on both of our faces, as we got off I saw a man with a black Yankees hat on and all black on staring at my princess.

Before I could do something I thought I heard someone call my name so I looked but it wasn't anyone so I turned back to look at him and he was gone like he just vanished...

"Duncan and Courtney thanks for bringing us! I guess we should get home now!" Both of them were about to leave but I yelled out, "Wait! Why don't you come with us I'll text you where we're going" They both smiled bright and stopped their path, "Of course but why can't you tell us now?".

"Because It's a surprise and I don't want Princess to find out so get dressed up and I'll call you at 8:00" Bridgette nodded and the both of them left.

We both walked to our car, I stared at Courtney and she was humming trying to get on my nerves, she was trying hard to make me paranoid but it didn't work. I really wanted to say something about where I was taking her but I couldn't.

Driving home wasn't a problem it was just to quiet but once we got there Courtney found the first surprise I left on our bed and how'd I know she was surprised? Well she screamed…extremely loud!

In addition, she came into the living room running into me, jumped on me and kissed my face everywhere. "OMG Duncan did you buy me that dress! It's beautiful! Thanks" She kissed me on the cheek and everywhere else on my face, "Welcome now hurry and get dress I'm taking you to ……. Restaurant".

She screamed louder and it hurt my ears, I guess she was happy wait… I knew she was happy and I was glad!

**Yay I finished *Dances happily* Still who is the Stalker Darn it! Where is Duncan Taking Courtney? Will they meet new friends?**

**Ok you people I'm gonna need more friends than the people that Courtney met from TDI. If you wanna be in this story here is your chance! All you have to do is Fill out this application and I'll let ya be in it so I'll PM u and tell you if u made it k?**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Sex:**

**What people call you:**

**Personality:**

**Favorite color:**

**Job:**

**Dating: (Leave blank If not)**

**Favorite Outfits (so I can start you out with your favorite outfit and remember their In a restaurant):**

**Hair color:**

**Skin color:**

**Body Type:**

**Bio:**

**(If you want you, can add extras okayz? Bye Bye 4 nowz pepz!)**

**Lyfe-Is-A-Box-Of-Chocolates aka**

**Mayawah **


	4. Chapter 4: Romantic Restaurant part 1

Thanks to the people who wanted to join the story I lovez yallz!

"Ok ready Princess?" Duncan had his hands over her eyes while he was walking toward the restaurant; he had called Bridgette and Geoff a few minutes early so that they would be there before them. She nodded,

"Yes! I wanna see" He lifted his hands from her eyes and she covered her mouth, it was the fanciest Italian Restaurant in the world. "DUNCAN! How could you afford this?", "How can I not afford this but seriously I've planned to take you here for the longest, I love you Babe" She ran into his arms and embraced him,

"I love you too Juvie".

Duncan's phone began to vibrate and he reached in his pocket and answered it,

"Hello?"

"Duncan! Where are ya?" It was his younger sister Alexis aka Lexie,

"I'm with Courtney why?" He asked and she sighs in relief, "Good but when your done come home Mom wants to finally meet Courtney in person and I do too! Bye" Lexie hung up before he got the chance to say anything so he placed his phone back into his pocket and made his attention back to Courtney.

"Who was that?". "My little sister she said my mom wants to meet you later but we might just go tomorrow now Bridgette and Geoff are waiting for us" He grabbed her waist and walked into the Italian Restaurant, while searching for their friends that same person was there but as a waiter but Duncan didn't recognize him this time.

"We're over here!" Courtney immediately saw them and led Duncan over there. "Hey Bridgette…Gwen? Meg? Emmy? Jada? Allie? WTF? I haven't seen you guys in forever!!" Courtney escaped from Duncan's grip and pulled all her friends that sat down into embraces. "You look so pretty Jada with that Lavender spaghetti strap dress!" Jada smiled and responded,

"Thanks Courts but for us coming you should thank Duncan he set this all up!" She turned to Duncan who had a small smirk on his face (Gorsh as always!) but she was in a public place, she was gonna act like the Princess Duncan thinks she is.

"Now lets get ready to eat! But I'm stealing your wife tonight Duncan" Gwen told Duncan and they all giggled while sitting down. Gwen wore a Purple and white strapless RocaWear dress, Her, and Courtney became close friends after TDA ended but not closer than Bridgette.

"So Courtney you don't seem like your old self what happened?" Meg put her hand under her chin with her elbows on the table, "Well mostly because of this Juvie over here…He taught me how to be loose and I like it". "Aw I'm gonna miss the old you it was fun" Emmy said as she did a fake frown and pretended to be mad,

"Don't worry that part of me comes out when Duncan makes me mad he hates it" Courtney pats Emmy's back and Emmy stuck her tongue out playfully, "Heh don't tell me you guys don't have anyone to change you" Everyone was silent and it made Courtney gasp.

"None of you have a boyfriend, tsk, tsk naughty, naughty girls" She shook her index finger at them as if she were warning them. "Well er yea we don't have a boyfriend". 'Talking about Boyfriends…me and Courtney are about to be more than that' Duncan thought to himself and it made Courtney worry, "You okay Dunky?" He nodded and she continued to talk to her friends and make them laugh especially Allie, but they talked up until the waiter finally came.

"I am so sorry but it is very busy today, here are your menus I'll be back to see what you all ordered oh and my name is Bonfila" Bonfila passed a menu to each of them and left quietly.

"Duncan are you sure nothings wrong you look sad or worried" Jada asked him and but he seem to be in thought too much in thought to answer her. "Never mind him but I'll be right back okay?" Courtney told them all and they nodded but before leaving, Meg asked if she wanted her to go but she shook her head and walked toward the bathroom.

**Gorsh my fingers burn! I hope you pepz are happy I added you in here but you all will Be mentioned more next chappy cuz It's gonna be suspicious Yay! **

**Lovez Ya**

**Lyfe-Is-A-Box-Of-Chocolates aka**

**Mayawah **


	5. Chapter 5: Romantic Restaurant Part 2

_**Nine Month of Love**_

_**Ok pepz I'm srry I haven't wrote for a couple of days… But now This is the next chappy but It might be short idk but It might even be long XP…**_

_**Enjoy**_

'How can I tell Duncan… It was only one night ugh!' Courtney stared at herself in the mirror and sighs to herself.

"It's sure taking Courts awhile let me go check on her" Allie stood up and left toward the bathroom to get Courtney, "Courts there you are what's tsking you so long are you ok?". "Oh I'm ok sorry I really had to go to the bathroom" She lied while straighting out her clothes and left out the door…as soon as she stepped out a man grabbed her covering her mouth but not fast enough for Allie to see.

"Let her go!" She screamed but he just ignored her and said, "I have buisness with Courtney" Courtney remembered that voice but couldn't put her finger on it, Allie ran toward them but he did something that all she could was remember was seeing him run away and then it was blank…

"Allie…Allie wake up" She heard Jada and Emmy's voice say and it made her open her eyes, she rubbed her head, "W..what happened?", "We don't know we just saw you on the ground" Gwen said to Allie. "Allie…where is My princess?" Duncan asked her but she didn't answer him so he asked again, "Where is Courtney!!!" He grabbed her shirt and growled.

"She was kidnapped ok! I tried to save her but he..he took her but one thing I do know is she..she's pregnant".

'W..what! why didn't she tell me! Dammit now I have two problems! I swear whoever took her lays a finger on her will die!' He stood up and walked outside. Emmy noticed him leaving, "Where are you going?" She asked and he turned his head toward her, "To find Courtney what do ya think?".

"We're coming too!", "Fine we have no tie to waste then!".

Suddently Duncan got a text from Courtney,

'_Duncan!! I..I've been Kidnapped… I'm also pregnant srry I didn't tell u.. Plez If you can come rescue me! I..I can't remember who he is but he took me and said he will Kill me hurry_

_~Princess~'_

_He texted back,_

'_Ok Princess but tell me where are u?!_

_~Juvie~'_

_She quickly text back,_

'_He said something about going to New York…I…I'm scared just ugh.. I G2G_

_~Princess~._

"Damn… He said something about New York?! He must be taking a plane and the nearest Airport is 40 miles away we have to hurry!" Bridgette said and they all nodded.

_**Otay I'm done gorsh and it wasn't long I no but No promises But the next chappy maybe a bit more longer I hope… Am I being too suspicious? Yes or No oh and I hoped you enjoyed it!**_

_**Lyfe-Is-A-Box-Of-Chocolates**_

_**Aka **_

_**Mayawah**_


	6. Chapter 6: Road To New York part 1

_**Nine Month of Love**_

**If ya wanna you can give mwa a idea (But I have It written down but ya can still give me Ideas) so just PM me and I'll write anyone's idea maybe even mix em who knows! **

**Aka I have answers for my reviews at the bottom so feel free to read um**

"Give me that cell phone woman!" The stranger grabbed my phone and place it into his pocket. "H..how do you know me". "Oh babe you don't remember me? I'm your ex Dave remember you dumped me and I told you if you ever did I would kill you now I might just do that" I turned my head away from him then I began to cry a bit.

"Just wait until we get to New York! I might let you live and we'll get married and you can keep your kid" He looked away from the wheel and caressed my tearful, smooth cheek, "Don't worry…the kid will live too!" A bit of joy overcame me but I was still scared. Dave continued to drive once again.

Beginning to hestitate I kept quiet and It made him smirk and It kinda scared me. "Dave c..can I just call my mom and tell her I won't be home for a while please". "Go ahead but just her ya hear" I nodded as he took my cell out of his pocket and passed it over to me.

**Duncan**

While Emmy drove I was sitting in the passanger seat… until my cell phone vibrated which practially made me jump. It was my sister.

"What is it did you find out why he's going to New York?" Sigh sighed angrily, "Don't be so rube _Big Brother_! But anyhow he's trying to marry her…he's her ex Dave and he stalked her since you guys were at six flags, he found out she was with your baby and he went crazy…seriously!".

"Really? How did you find all of this out" I asked, "I got people! Sooo now you should get going I'll call you later ok bye" As usual she hung up quickly. Before I closed my cell phone I noticed a text came, it read…

'Bay it's true… we're really going to New York! He wants me and him become a family plus baby If I don't he'll murder us

~Juvie~.

'I'm sorry all this is happenin, I swear when you get out of this I'm going to so whatever you want ok?

~Juvie~'

'First we have to get me out! Seriosly! I don't wanna be wit Dave because he used to abuse and cheat on me! I was even pregnant and he stabbed me sereval time killing it

When we get 2 New York I know where he's gonna leave me while he'll get everything set, It's at the hotel uhh…….Bryants hotel! Room 236 ok Lovez ya lots

~Princess~'

'U too babe…be safe for me

~Juvie'.

'I will xoxo

~Princess~'

I couldn't believe this… threating my Princess was enough but…killing her baby when she was…? Stabbing her repetedly? "Duncan you ok and I want a real answer now!" Allie told me and I gave in, "Read this..well these" I passed her my cell and she took a look at it. "This is a shame! WTF? Gwen, Emmy can you believe a few year years ago Courtney had a miscarriage"Both of them shook their heads in shame.

"You serious? Aw it it's sad she lost her baby", Allie corrected them both, "No! he STABBED her…reapetedly in the stomach to kill her baby on purpose"Gwen gasped, "No wonder Courtney was so uptight! Because she hardly had freedom.. I feel horrible for what I did…" Gwen frowned and just as I began to speak bridgette called.

"Ok Duncan I have Lizzie with me and we're on are way to The airport meet you there",

"Ok I'll be there and if you get there first look for Courtney! ASAP" I told her, "Ok bye-Bye" She hung up and I did too. 'Don't worry Princess…I'm coming to get you'.

**Okayz It's not that long but it'll do! Will Duncan be there in time?! Whose Lizzie? Lizzie: Lol you don't know me it's cool we could be friends if ya lyke!**

**And Is it Cool if I make you and your Twin Courtney's adopted Brother and sister**

**Ronxhermoniecourtneyxduncan: Yea She has a cell phone idkh but she has it lol**

**EdwardCullenRocksMySocks: Who doesn't love Duncan, what's not to love bout him…His body, his chicken legs(lol) that Mohawk!**

**Boscogirl: Here you go!**

**Lovez yallz **

**Lyfe-s-A-Box-Of-Chocolates aka**

**Mayawah!**


	7. Chapter 7: Road To New York Part 2

**Okay I thought I typed my Email but I'LL DO It again… **__** Ok email mwa anytimes**

Next chappy Lyke It! Lol

I was sitting in the seat looking out the window with a small frown, "Babe what's wrong",

"Other than you kidnapping me!!" I rolled my eyes. "You know you wanted me to kidnap you anyways why are you dealing with that punk." Asking me was useless because I was not gonna tell him anything…Nada,

"Courtney did you hear me".

"Yep loud and clear got a problem with me not answering, this is my privacy not your". "I should be mad! You betray me by having a baby with Daniel or whatever" I stared at him angrily, kidnapping me and talking about my boyfriend and my baby**, "**Shut up ok! His name is DUNCAN ya hear Dun…can now I'm tired of your shit! If I was not pregnant I would jump out this damn car"

I never seen the hand come to my face, I quickly grabbed my cheek and it stung, my eyes began blinding me with tears.

"Woman you ever say anything like that to me again I will kill that little bastard like the last one!!" His face was red and very scary, all I could do was nodded for my baby's sake, I would die to save my unborn baby. "Good now take a nap and I'll wake you soon" His voice changed once again to a smoothing tone.

'This Bastard is trying to make me relax…I swear when Duncan saves me I will Kill him or better yet Duncan will'.

**Gwen….**

I was sitting in the back mopping, I felt so bad because how much I treated Courtney by hanging with Duncan so much, I know we're friends but Courtney was his girl and I needed to give him space. "Stop you mopping Gwen! We are going to do whatever it takes to save Courts" Her Dirty Strawberry flew as the wind from the window blew, It was a pretty yet weird hair color but it's something you'd have to get used to. "Thanks Allie but you wouldn't understand"

I put my head down depressed, "We all understand Gwendy, You'll see one day that we all appreciate you, Courtney is happy that you are there for her after all you two been through" The other two told me and it made me smile.

Couple Hours Later…

"Finally we're here let's split up we'll find her quicker" I told everyone and we each went into different directions, I saw a lady that looked as if she knew something so I ran over to her and quickly asked her a question, "Have you seen a Woman with Brunette Brown hair, long legs and with a man?"

The lady stared at me as if I were speaking a different language but at least she answered, "Si, si ella se fue esta direction, el nino estan muy malo a ella, estan gritando a ella para nada" My face went from happy to a 'Eh?' face.

"Oh I got this she said she went that way and the man was very mean to her, he would yell at her for nothing" The little girl smiled up at me, "Thank you wait where's your mommy and daddy?" I asked her and she shrugged, "I don't know my daddy brought me here and left saying he would come back but it's been hours, He doesn't want me anymore".

"Look you come with me, I know a nice couple that will adopt you, tell me what's your name, and how old are you?" I bent down to her level and she answered, "Me name is Mya and I 3 almost 4" Mya held up three fingers and giggled.

"Listen come now we have to find your new mommy before she's hurt" I grabbed her small hand and began to run looking for Courtney again.

(**A/N: I'm Mya I just spelt my name wrong on purpose, I was planning on being Courts baby buuut I guess I'll be their adopted baby Ps. Who would leave a 3 year old in a airport sad :P)**

I was trying to keep up with the young woman pulling my arm but my little legs could not help it, "Mya! I'll put you on my back, we have to hurry the just said That the flight to New York will be leaving and your mommy should be in line" Once again the lady bent down and I jumped on her back so it'll be easier to find my new mommy, "Auntie why are we looking for mommy?"

I hide my face in her dress and closed my eyes because I didn't like being to high.

"Because she was kidnapped by a very evil man Mya, we have to find her before you never see her" My auntie told me and I frowned a bit, I didn't want a evil man to take my new mommy again…I won't have it.

With Duncan, Allie, Meg, Emmy and Jada

"Flight to New York now departing" The female voice said. "No!!" Duncan stopped running and fell to his knees (**Heheh tiny legs..Srry He's just tall but has small legs)**, Meg walked up behind him and put a hand onto his shoulder, "I…I'm sorry Duncan… I…we tried our best to get her back" Duncan shook his head, "It's not your fault…It's mine I was careless about Princess and now she's on her way to New York, I'm not giving up yet".

"Duncan!!" Gwen ran up to him with me on her back still, "Uhh this is a bad time but who's the kid?" Meg and Jada asked, "Oh meet Mya, her dad left her here hours ago and she said he doesn't want her anymore so I took her in, Duncan would you…like to be her father?" Gwen had to clear her throat because she was afraid of what he was gonna say. "What? Me a father…I can't even keep my Princess out of trouble so no", I jumped off of Gwen's back and ran over to him, "Mr. Duncan, can you please be daddy but I'll be ok If no I'm otay with that I just want you and Mrs. Courtney untied" I was about to turn around and leave until he grabbed me and gave me a bear hug.

"Mya…My name isn't Mr. Duncan…" My big Brown co-co eyes slowly sadden until he finished the sentence, "It's daddy now" He smirked happily at me and My whole face expression changed, "Yay Daddy I promise I be the best daughter ever" Tears fell out my eyes onto my white dress and his Black suit. "We have to wait until another plane comes Duncan" Meg said to him, which made him stand up with me in his strong arms, 'I swear I will get you back no matter what Courts…I'll die to get you back from that monster'.

**Finally a longer chappy! I really hoped you lyke it because allll my Chappyz are not on paper…there in my head! Review Feedback Time!**

_**Emma: Heeey I only have two hands lol**_

_**Ravioli: Heheh yesh you are and thankz!**_

_**Lizzie: Yay!! I Love you ^-^ (Friendly way)**_

_**Edward: Gorsh sumtimes his tiny legs scare me because he's lyke really tall but when you look down it's lyke O…M…G O_o Tiny Legs chicken feet lmao**_

_**Bombora: Ok you got me I'll do it Just foooooor youz (Don't hatez me all u otherz I still lovez yallz) Enjoy! In addition, I know that bastard killed her baby. He's a big bully :P**_


	8. Chapter 8: Preview to chappy 8 XP

_**Nine Month of Love**_

**Now Don't kill me because this isn't a chappy…It's a preview to a chappy O____0 I know It suck to be a preview instead of the whole thing but I didn't have much time heeheh.**

Duncan was laying across his bed sighing to his self, They decided to take a stay in a hotel close to the airport. I was giggling to spongebob on the T.V until I turned around and crawled over to him,

"Daddy you otay?" I asked, what a stupid question to ask and I knew the problem. He stroked my hair and gave me a loving smile, "Yes Mya I'm alright" I frowned and folded my arms sticking my lips out.

"You lie…I don't like that",

"Look I rather not talk" He paused because his phone began to ring, thinking it was Lexie he answered it, "What is it Lexie…","Shut up! This is Dave the one who took your girlfriend".

"What!! Listen you bastard give me my princess back, she doesn't want you" I stared at him while he screamed into the cellphone, It scared me alittle but the man needed it, But a few minutes later he hung up and was silent.

I reached my small hand for him, "Daddy…", "C…Courtney just told me s…she loved Dave.….

**End Of preview now you have to wait until next chappy hehehe, Does Courtney really Love Dave? What and how will all the girl do and react? How will Duncan react?! Why am I asking Questions?? Ok Ta-Ta!**


	9. Chapter 9: She WHAT!

'For a suckish day this is a nice hotel' He thought to himself as he entered the hotel with his bags and me, "I love these rooms they are the best!" He heard Bridgette from the other room chuckling, I looked up at him, "Daddy is you worried?" I asked and he scoffed, "Of course not no matter what I'm getting my princess back", "Riggght" I giggled softly and it made him continue to chuckle,

"You go watch that square thing with the idiot friend he has that looks like a starfish and those talking fishes" Now I was giggling louder which made him confused, "Why are you laughing? Did I do something funny?" Duncan was puzzled because I seen it in his face. "Well the show is SpongeBob Square pants not the square thing otay".

"Ok, ok Bob square Pant sponge or whatever" I chuckled so much I fell to the floor rolling while he stood there with a angry face but he couldn't help it….

**With Courtney**

I had a perfect Idea once again but this time it's better trust me, She was going to annoy Dave to death and since she was carrying a child it would be a piece of cake, "Davvveee will you come rub my feet?" Courtney sat on the hotel bed with her feet spread out like they have been waiting to get rubbed for the longest.

Dave came in as if he knew she was going to ask him to do that, he had baby lotion in his hand and all the things you would need for a good foot massage, "I knew you'd start liking me sooner or later" Dave stooped at the middle of the floor close where her feet were and sat the stuff down,

"Yea I might even love you more than Duncan" Courtney said sarcastically but Dave did not notice it in her voice and actually thought she was telling the truth.

Quickly turning around Dave dialed Duncan's number and waited for a answer which came after three rings, Duncan thought he was his sister until he yelled,

"Shut up this is the man who kidnapped your girlfriend" Duncan said something back to him and what Duncan didn't know was Courtney was right next to Dave and also she did not know he was talking to Duncan because he did it softly and she was not really paying attention.

"Hey Courtney do you love me?" He asked and she decided to play along,

"Yes Dave I love you more than Duncan Davy-pooh" Duncan couldn't believe his ears…did he just hear Courtney say…no it couldn't be…

"Oh and don't even think about coming looking for her, me, her and your…excuse me MY baby will be a perfect family by then, Bye" He quickly hung up leaving poor Duncan confused….

**Back to Duncan**

I was lying across the bed giggling to SpongeBob until I noticed my dad looked worried, "Daddy what wrong?" I crawled slowly over to him and he patted my small head giving me that loving smile,

"Nothing seriously nothing" I folded my arms and poked my cute little lip out, "You lie, I don't like that",

"Ok Courtney j…just told me she loves Dave…I mean she said it in my face in the worst kind of way… Oh Mya what should I do? I want Princess to be happy".

"Listen Duncan! Courtney would never love that bastard, he had to make her saying it, probably had her tied up or something" Familiar voices said into his room and I noticed it was Allie, Gwen, Bridgette, Jada, Emmy and Meg.

"Your probably right she'd never love him but…"

"No buts! She doesn't love him I'm serious! We are gonna find Courts no matter what, I just hope it doesn't take long…" Gwen said and it kinda made Duncan smile but he was still alittle concern about this situation.

'Ugh he is not going to let this go…we have to do something…' Meg and Emmy thought about the same thing…….

**Ok I'm sorry this isn't long enough but I've had Authors block srry…It might take me alittle bit longer because of that and I'm in Atlanta for a week but I'll try to make my chappys longer…**

**Love **

**Mya ^-^**

**Bombora: Duncan is her adopted Father and Courtney will be her Adopted Mom**

**Whatever Girl: I will but It's a suprice where they'll show up hehe**

**Edward: Don't worry Buddi that will neverrrrrrrrrrr everrrrrrr happen as long as I'm writing this and maybe just maybe I'll write one for u and Duncan (Hehe I will If u lyke)**

**Ravioli: I hope he does too! It is my story but I get mad at myself saying.. comon Mya write more Now! I wanna read more!!**

**Me: Oh is anyone gonna be excited bout the squeal? I'm concerned **


	10. Chapter 10: Author's Note Help mwa

Ok Ok! I need help!! I have not a clue what should happen next help me!!!

**I had a few Ideas but they didn't match the situation so can you please help me or I guess the story will be stopped for quite a while. I appreciate this if you do so either PM or review and I'll use the idea…**

**Only reason why I haven't wrote is because of Writer's block…**


	11. Chapter 11: Finding Courtney can lead to

**Thnkz to my reviewers and everything I now have an Idea! (Just say they already go onto an airplane and are driving looking for the hotel…I know I need ta stop being lazy but I don't want to! XP)**

"Wait no it's right there!" Gwen pointed at a hotel but Allie sighs, "No it's not It's right there!", "Not!!", "Too!!!".

"Um I think it that place there!" I pointed at a hotel that had a sign beside it that read, _'Bryant's hotel'_, Allie and Gwen looked dumb folded at one another and I smiled, "Good girl Mya now sit back!" I did what he said and he drove fast…I mean fast! "Damnit Duncan is you trying to kill us!" Jada held onto the back of the passenger seat for her dear life.

"Your not gonna die so be quiet we're there" He turned the engine off and opened the door getting out, Allie, Gwen, Bridgette, Meg, Emmy and Jada grabbed me out.

"Ok now who is the most giggliest?" Allie raised her hand repeatedly yelling, "Oh…Oh me…me" Gwen rolled her eyes, "Yea Allie I want you to distract Dave…seduce him" She ran her perfectly manicured nails thought-out her Strawberry hair blushing, "I don't know…" Something tugged at her jeans and she looked down and saw me.

"I think you pretty, he will like you", "Aww she has such good manners" Jada said.

Allie breaths in and out and slowly walked into the hotel and today was her lucky day Dave was sitting in the lobby, She just walked past him but he grabbed her hand which made her flinch,

"Hey what's your name beautiful" She scoffed he hurt her best friend and now he was going to cheat even though they were not going out.

"My name is Jessica" She lied but it didn't matter,

"Ok my name's Dave, what's a pretty girl like you doing here?" He smirked…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ "Now since she is distracting him I want Emmy and Meg on the first floor, Jada on the second because I won't get on your bad side but just in case he comes text me got that" Both Jada, Meg and Emmy nodded in agreement and left.

"Now Gwen and Bridgette I want you two to hide Mya behind you guys, make sure she sees nothing ok", "You can count on us now we have a girl to find.." Duncan stopped them from leaving with a surprised look, "Have you both gone insane? He knows how we look, try the back" He ran behind the building and began tugging at the door but it would not budge.

"Shit it's locked" Bridgette came running and stopped tapping her foot, "What?!", "Languages around Mya" Duncan growled but continued to tug at the backdoor.

I let go of Bridgette's hand and ran into the hotel, Bridgette tried running after me but I was too fast. Duncan's eyes widen as Bridgette came back empty handed, "Couldn't catch her sorry Duncan" He shook his head but then he heard a rattling and then the backdoor opened and I came out holding it, .

"How did you?", "Easy…"

Before I opened the door…

I ran into the hotel and looked around, the clerk saw me looking confused and came to my side, "Little lady do you need help finding your mother and father" I shook my head and pointed at the back,

"Why do you need to go back there" I frowned and said, "Puppy?", "Your puppy is lost back there? Ok I'll help you but I will only take you back there and then I'll leave k" I nodded and he took me to the back leaving me there…

…

"Wow…you are pretty smart for a 3 year old", "I get that lots now on!" All of us went inside and snuck pass the lobby quietly, we saw Allie quickly turn and give us an thumbs up and she then continued to speak to Dave which to her was very hard because she wanted to punch him in his face.

Running up the stairs wasn't a big deal and we all found the room 236…Duncan knocked but got no answer so he did it again and heard a voice he oh so missed,

"Hold your horses I'm coming" She unlocked the door and looked to see who it was.

"Duncan!!!" Courtney eyes filled with tears of happiness she even ran into his arms and hugged him, "Court…Princess" He kissed her forehead and embraced her with all his might, He missed her touch, her love, and her kindness?

"Hmm sorry to ruin a loving moment but…One of you will die" Everyone turned to see Dave standing their holding Allie by her sleeve. "L…", "Mya shh and stay behind me" Gwen told me while covering my mouth and I nodded.

"Leave Allie out of this, I'm your opponent" Duncan gently pushed Courtney out of reach and told Bridgette to stay by the corner which she did, Dave pointed at his chin thinking, "Hmm I guess your right but giving up a beautiful girl? Ugh she laughs too much you can have her" He threw Allie making her flat on her butt.

"You are such a ass… butt hole" She hissed and he chuckled evilly.

Duncan charged at Dave tackling him to the ground, Dave rolled him over and punch him in the stomach making Courtney winch and look away.

"Courtney will be mine whether you are dead or not!" Duncan hissed and gave him a head butt which made him fall off of him and hold his head which was in pain, just as Duncan was about to attack him once again Dave pulled out his 44. Round and shot at Duncan.

Duncan grabbed his shoulder and kneeled down farther on the carpet as Dave went over to Courtney.

"We are leaving…" Just then he gets knocked to the ground by Duncan once again and his gun shot everywhere making everyone in the room kneel down, Duncan beats him in the face with his fist and as soon as the gun fell out of Dave's hand Duncan took it and shot Dave in the middle of his head.

"Payback Is a Bitch isn't it" He threw the gun and stood up breathing heavily.

Courtney walked over to him and cupped his chin, "You ok?" He nodded tiredly, "I want you to meet some one" He was about to tell Gwen and Bridgette to move out the way until he heard them panicking, "D…Duncan!!!!".

"What? What happened?!" He ran over to where I was and his eyes widen…

**Ohhh what happened? Thank you again (What is this lyke my 3****rd**** time saying it Idc Thank you thank you thank you lol ok I'm done!) Sk8inpiro21 for the Idea and Edward and Leah Fisher! Whooooooooah…**

**What happened 2 Mya? Is Dave really Dead? Find out when you read chappy 12 of Nine…Months…Of…Love!**

**Love,**

**Mya XP**


	12. Chapter 12:OMG SHE CAN'T BE!

"What's wrong!" Courtney began walking forward until Duncan told her to stay there, I stared at everyone who had his or her eyes on me, "What I do?" I was about to wipe my face until I saw that my hand was covered in blood, It scared me, "What are we waiting for we have to get her to the nearest hospital!" Duncan panicked making Courtney come running over,

"Now I want to know…Omg!" She saw me standing with my hand on my shoulder that had blood dripping from it.

"Auntie Allie is I gonna die?" Allie held her tears in so hard and blurted out, "No your not gonna die you hear me Mya, just be strong ok" I nodded and smiled weakly, "We don't have much time! Hurry!".

Duncan scooped me up in his arms and ran out the room, down the stairs and outside, everyone followed but it wasn't until now that I began to feel the pain in my shoulder I quietly wept and that made Duncan even nervous. He opened the back door and gently sat me down and since I was small, enough he was able to lay me across the seat. Allie and the others got in and shut the door, Duncan ran to the driver's side and hurried in and quickly turned the engine on.

Courtney hurried and got in the passenger seat and he drove off…

At the Hospital

When Duncan arrived, he stopped at the emergency doors and practically hopped out of the car, Luckily there was two men outside smoking, "Hey you two we have a gunshot victim and she's only 3!" The men came running toward me, one came with a stretcher and the other grabbed me from my daddies arm and laid me onto it. I looked over the others with a small smile once again and said, "Daddy I…I think it feels better".

He knew my time was running out, "Just hang in there until they can do what they can", "Otay I try" And with that I was rushed into the hospital.

"Ugh does everyday have to suck for me? First I lose Princess…then I finally get her back and now Mya getting shot and could die" Duncan let out a extremely loud scream that echoed in the air, Courtney slowly walked toward him and placed a hand onto his shoulder, "Duncan calm down…it'll be fine...".

"No it will not! Why does shit happened to me?? Look Courtney" She was shocked that he called her Courtney instead of Princess; he only did that when he had something bad to say.

"Mya is a little girl that we found, we adopted her ok…I've only had her what 2 day? Now I feel like she's mine! If anything happens I swear" Courtney saw the hurt in his eyes, she turned him around and embraced him, "It'll be ok…" Just then, a doctor came out.

"I'm sorry to say this but…Mya's dead" Everyone gasped and the doctor chuckled up a storm…

**Srry to end it here… Don't hurt me!!**

**Nooo is Mya dead??? Why did the doctor laugh?! Is Mya reallllly Dead??? (Oh, I asked that) Find out next chappy of Nine…Months…Of…Love!**


	13. Chapter 13: Beatdowns,Laughs and Relief

**This is the chappy you have all been waiting for I guess…**

"WTF? Why are you laughing?" Duncan asked and the doctor shook his head, "I was kidding Mya's sleeping now" Duncan was about to pounce on him but Courtney held him back and said, "Let me do this!" Courtney went up to the doctor and punched him in the face with her fist and when he was on the floor, she put her foot onto his chest putting pressure onto it.

"How dare you say that! That is sooo not funny! You are such a ass" The doctor tried to move her foot but that girl was surely strong, she wagged her finger at him, "Uh, uh, your not getting out of this one that easily" Duncan came over and jabbed her on the shoulder, "Princess you need to stop now…don't forget your pregnant".

Courtney was inching to seriously hurt that doctor…she even stared at him and whispering, "I'll finish you later" The doctor sat up and backed away.

"That's one crazy lady!" He said and Duncan turned toward him chuckling, "Yea she's MY crazy Princess, maybe the baby will be my second crazy one" He caressed her belly and focused on walking into my room with the others.

Allie saw a adorable bear that she thought I would love, "Hey you guys I'll catch up later" She walked to the gift shop but Jada asked was she sure and Allie nodded and disappeared inside the store.

Duncan asked for directions to my room, they asked what my name was and he told them Mya Ebony Hill. The attendant found me and pointed to an elevator, she noticed Courtney's belly and she said Congratulations making Courtney smiled before leaving…

**In My Room…**

I was sitting up twirling my fingers around each other, I was bored and thinking that the others wouldn't come get me over and over again until I heard a knock and I excitedly turned toward the door but when It was only the nurse I sighed.

"Mya you have visitors" I then saw Daddy, Mommy, Jada, Meg, Emmy, Aunt Bridgette and Gwen…"where is God-mommy Allie?" Meg shrugged and sat in one of the seats.

"Hey what kinda greeting is that?" Duncan stepped over to me, whom I was waiting for, "Daddy!!!!" I almost jumped out of the bed to get into his arms; I hugged him tightly as tears fell down my eyes, "Don't we get hugs too?" Meg, Jada, Emmy, and Aunt Bridgette asked and I nodded,

"I can't miss you" I let go of Duncan and the gang came running to hug me and I was soo happy, I kissed them on the foreheads and they each did it back and moved so Courtney could get through,

"Ugh I am soo not that fat yet" She rolled her midnight eyes, came over to me, and sat at the edge of my bed.

"Uh Mommy? Can I touch your belly?" Courtney looked as if she ruled the world and she nodded and I moved down from the bed and sat in her lap. I began rubbing her bulging belly and soon I felt the baby kick and it made me laugh, "I feel better already" Everyone began to laugh and while we did Allie came in with a small puppy.

"Look what I got you Mya…" My eyes gleamed as she walked to my bed with a white puppy with brown spots (It reminds me of my Dog Cash! He is next to me right now trying to make me pet him) and a little one over his right eye, "Meet you dog…Co-co".

"How…how did you get it?" I asked and she gave me a wide smile,

"A lady in the store was selling them, they are new and I want you and the baby to have Co-Co" I got out of Courtney's lap, stood up, and hugged Allie to almost where she couldn't breath, "Thank you God-Mommy Allie Thank you a for coming and see me I love it" More tears ran down my face as I held onto Allie, I was too happy and just wished this day would never end.

**(I LOVED making this chappy! This was the most happy chappy I made so far!) Stay toned to read the next one and I promise this one will have more moments, mostly of Courtney's cravings and mood swings and Allie and the girls day out with me! Until next time buh-bye! **

**Oh yea I started skool today It was ok…But I'm happy I don't have to be home 24/7 alone! Ok now really Buh-Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14: Family Moments! Oh and Stuff

**Sorry this took a long time! I've been covered in schoolwork and It's hard to concentrate! Ok one thing I forgot to say…Lizzie and Lexie are gonna be living with D/C because they have a HUGE house!!! Oh and their bak in Where ever they live XP sooo Enjoy!**

A very woke Duncan sat in the kitchen drinking a cup of lemonade Courtney made until he heard a small voice, "Daddy? Why you up so late?" I rubbed my small eyes sleepily.

"Go back to sleep Mya" He said to me but I just went toward him and held my arms in the air as if I was a baby, he sighed and picked me up and put me onto his lap.

"Why are you so hard-headed?" I pointed at him and smiled

"It all because of you daddy" He chuckled softly, everyone was sleep, Allie and the girls slept in the guest room which was quite big in such a small looking house.

"I guess your right…Mya?", "Yes daddy?" I tilted my head in a cute kinda way.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but…was your father…mean. Aggressive?" I nodded…

_**Mya's Story….**_

"_**Mommy Mommy look I got "A" On me test! See!" I was excitedly hopping up and down as I ran in the house and showed my mother my paper.**_

"_**That's my girl! Your such a angel" I smiled widely showing my teeth which I had two missing in the front, "Where daddy?" All of a sudden I heard him screaming my mom's name and before she could go in there he came into the kitchen…He was hurting my mommy and I just sat there and watched, tears ran down my eyes as I watched him hit her repeatedly,**_

"_**Daddy! Stop it!!" I screamed at him and he stood up and stared at me.**_

"_**Let me see…how old are you? In addition, how old am I? I don't have to listen to you, you wretched child" He came closer and closer to me grabbing me by my shirt and lifted me in the air.**_

"_**I've had enough!" My mommy had pulled a gun out of her bra and aimed for my daddy…she would have shot but I was there and she didn't want to harm me…**_

_**He dropped me to the floor and stepped on my mommies' arm, "Sweetheart you can't kill me…not before I kill you". The gun slid from her hand making him quickly grab it and now he aimed for my mommy.**_

"_**Mya…go upstairs with your sister…" I shook my head, "I can't leave you mommy! I can't" I cried even harder and my mom smiled at me.**_

"_**Mya…I love you" She blew a kiss and with that daddy shot her, "NOOOOO!!!!" I screamed and fell to my knees crying in my hands, "You're a monster Dave!" That name again…**_

_**Mya's story ends…**_

"Dave? That was your father?" I nodded, "Y…yes that my daddy…I…I was scared to tell you" I said but then I felt a finger on my cheek wiping my tears away, neither of us said anything we just sat there, he held me in his arms and soon we both began dozing off. I was the first one to doze off because daddy was thinking of what I just told him but after a while, he fell asleep** (Lol I fell asleep in the kitchen In a chair it was funny!) **

Next morning…

Courtney was the first one awake because she had to go to the bathroom, while going to the bathroom she noticed Duncan nor me was in the bed so she searched around the house until she found us both in the kitchen sleeping in that same chair.

'Aw that's so cute!' Courtney squealed and ran to the bedroom grabbing her digital camera off of the desk and ran back into the kitchen quickly snapping a few pictures. 'Ok…ok that's enough now gotta pee!' Now she was running into the bathroom.

After she returned from the bathroom, she decided to wake us both up,

"Duncan wake up delinquent" He peeked out of one eye and once he saw her bulging belly he knew it was Courtney, "Ugh…Princess w..Where am I?", "The kitchen smarty-pants" Duncan sighs and just as he was about to move, "Don't forget you have Mya" He looked down to see me curled up in his lap, snoring slightly. Courtney put her hands on her hips and crumpled her face as if she were saying 'Ok you got some explaining to do'.

"She didn't want to go to sleep so we stayed up and talked…Princess did you know Dave was her father?" Courtney gasped silently and said, "Really? Dave was only 31…maybe he…", "Yea…raped her mother".

All of a sudden Allie came out smiling, "Morning you adorable family!" She wore a black wife-beater and some silky shorts; she also put her arms around Courtney, "What's for breakfast?".

Just as Courtney was about to answer Duncan said something, "I'm making breakfast…I am not eating no craving foods!" Courtney pouted as if she was four years old and stomped her foot, "Aw but you might have to go get me some candy, some mayo…with cookies!" Both Allie and Duncan's face screwed up, "WTF!!!! MAYO WITH COOKIES" Allie faked puked and Duncan bit his lip.

"Owww!" Courtney's attention turned toward Duncan who had screamed, "What's your problem?", "Mya just bit me!" I smirked and said, "I didn't, and daddy you lie!" He growled softly and I stuck my small tongue out and giggled.

"Allie where Co-co?!" I asked her and she pointed toward the girls room,

"Jada, Lizzie and Lexie fought over who wanted to have Co-Co in their bed…", "Oh…Ok!" I smiled, I began scratching at my bandage because It began itching badly but Duncan stopped me, "Don't scratch the nurse said it'll make it worse" I pouted the same way mommy did and folded my arms.

"I love Auntie Lexie she nice, she bought me Ice-cream! Oh and Aunt Lizzie!" Courtney chuckled; "Well she did say she wants to steal you", "Oo no one is stealing my angel" Duncan pretended to be angry making us laughs.

**Okyz Got that over with! Yay Lizzie and Lexie are finally with D/C! Sorry I haven't had you guys in here yet! Don't hurtz me!!!! Anyhow, This was a touching chappy to me! Omg Episode 14 of TDA was sooo Awesome! SPOILER IF U DIN'T SEE IT! Nevertheless, I knew Duncan and Courtney would kiss in this episode! In addition, her team had better leave her alone! She's bossier to help her team XD!**

**(Oh some of it is what they said but not in the words I used!)**

**Duncan: I knew you had the hots for me….*both on one rock close together***

**Courtney: Oh shut it! *Both almost fall but Courtney helps Duncan up!)**

**(Both their lips touches)**

**Courtney: Part of me loves Duncan but another part of me wants to hurt him where it HURTS!**

**Duncan: I was up there with two different Courtney's one that was compative and another that drives me crazy! Drives me CRAAAAZY (Sighs dreamily)**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND READ! OH AND YOU HAVE ANY TYPES OF IDEAS YOU WANT IN HERE JUST ASK DAMNIT! XP JK BUT YOU CAN JUST ASK AND I'LL MAKE IT HAPPEN! Lovez yallz!**

**Mya *giggles ***


	15. Chapter 15: Authors note 2

_**Hehe I love my own story! I adore my story oh and I was talking to you guys about TDA 16…**_

_**But anyhow should I continue it by making months past and Courtney have her baby or**_

_**Courtney ended up having a pre-mature baby from all the stress she's been through…but it didn't die…**_

_**Or you can come up with something even though I have my own ideas….**_

_**LOVE,**_

_**Mya ^-^**_


	16. Chapter 16: Baby Girl has Arrived

_**Ok thnk ya for picking…I also added me vote so it's the 1st one! Oh this will also be a short chappy! Sorry but this time I promise the next one will be my longest…**_

_**Should it be the last for the sequel next?**_

_**OR**_

_**Shall I keep writing this one for quite a while? PX Tell me whatcha think!**_

6 months later a bouncy, caramel baby was born, 7 pounds and 5 ounces, she was named Duncey Hill.

"I can't believe that she's already here! She's so beautiful Duncan" Courtney stared down at her baby girl, she was wrapped in a pinkish-purplish blanket, she had big co-co eyes. Duncey was suckling her small finger and stared up at her mother who was smiling.

"She's gonna be my little angel" He rubbed her small head and smiled, "Isn't that right?" Duncey took her finger out of her mouth and cooed, "Oo mommy can I hold her?" I was bouncing up and down at the edge of the bed giggling, "Please! Please? I won't hurt her!" I said making Courtney laugh,

"I know you won't Mya, but you can hold her, sit down right on this bed" I did what she said and sat in a comfortable spot, Duncan took his daughter from his princesses hands and handed her to me, I held her head and rested her body on my lap. "Hi Duncey! I your big sister" Duncey stared up at me as if she didn't care about a thing I had just said to her but out of nowhere, she gave me a huge smile.

"Mommy, daddy did you see that? She gave me a big smile!" I kissed her forehead and turned to my parents who were gazing at us as if this was all a dream,

"Hey you newborn parents!" Allie came in, she had a tank top that said, 'Hot Stuff' and she had a purple skirt with leggings under it, next was Jada who wore a flowered pattern sundress.

Behind them were Lexie and her mother.

"Where everyone else?" Courtney asked, "Awwie a kawaii picture moment!" Jada reached into her purse and pulled out a digital camera snapping a couple photos of my little sister and me, she then put it away and answered my question, "Buying gifts for this little angel here" I did an 'O' face and smirked at Duncey who was chewing on my fingers.

"Omi gorsh that's your mother Duncan?" He nodded,

"She looks so young!" Duncan's mother blushed and swiped her hand, "Oh stop it, I finally get to meet you Courtney" Courtney nodded back, "Yes It is a pleasure to meet you! There are both of your granddaughters" Mrs. Myers came and embraced Courtney before taking a look at me and Duncey, "Such beautiful children…I would hold Duncey is it?" Duncan mumbled 'Mhmm' and she continued, "But I have to get back to work, here is a little present for your troubles" She searched in her bag and pulled out a nicely wrapped box that Duncan told her to bring…

He grabbed it, hid it behind his back, and whistled as if nothing happened.

"Dunky? What is that behind you?",

"Nothiiiing" Courtney mugged him,

"Tell me now!" He sighs before getting on one knee…making Courtney gasp,

"Courtney Ebony Hill…will you marry me?" He opened the box and it was a 13-carat diamond ring, tears came to her eyes as she screamed, "Yes!! I will Duncan Myers" He put the ring onto her finger and she stared at it with a great big smile…

_**Xp until next chappy PX!**_

_**Yay review feedback time!**_

_**Edward: No problem Gurl! I even plan on putting ya in my new story that Ima put up soon, it's gonna be with the children from TDI! It rockz so far but Ima have u as me co-host! **_

_**Fop: Thnk ya!**_

_**Livefreely: Of course she won't die! It'll make me cry if she did!**_

_**SpaceCowboy: Lol I will PX**_

_**Akanami: Right now! Lol**_


	17. Chapter 17: Update coming soonsworry!

_**Oh Mi Gowrd! I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in quite a while! Pwease fwogive mwe *Does a cute yet sad face as Mya* Oh and for my other story I shall update them both At the same time sooo if you can please wait a little (well im not gonna lie...) a lot longer and I trust you this will be worth the wait**_

_**Twank ywou!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Mya Ahmad**_


	18. Chapter 18: Almost here! Yay

Its almost here and just 4 me taking so long u get three new chappies! should be here tis saturday/sunday! 


	19. Chapter 19: Stuck! Need helpz on 2nd cha

Ok...Ok I'm stuck! Like on the second chappy! I would like your help once again if u don't mind! Pm, Review or email me kayz! I appricate it!


	20. Chapter 20: Christmas eve

**Sorry it took too long! Here is the chappy I promised yayz!**

**Chapter 20: Christmas Eve **

Courtney was pacing back and forth in the bedroom and Duncan watched her until he finally said something,

"Babe what's wrong?" She stopped and took a look at him, "Nothing! I'm fine why would you ask that" He pointed to her hands which were opening and closing as if she was angry.

"Oh" She grabbed hold of her hands and sighs, "I'm worried about my parents that's all" Duncan got up and grabbed her waist smiling at her, "Don't worry princess they're fine" He moved her hips side to side in a beat which made her blush. "Your right…tomorrow is Christmas with our parents… and we don't have to worry about it".

"Mommy, Duncey crying!"I yelled from our room and she yelled back, "Rock her, maybe she might go back to sleep but not too fast okay", "Yes mommy".

"Now to cheer you up" Duncan threw Courtney onto their king sized bed, "Duncan what the…" He jumped onto her and began tickling her; Courtney was laughing wildly, "Ahhaa stop Duncan…hehehe stop!" Tears streaked down her eyes as he continued to tickle her,

"Say I'm the sexiest man alive", "Y…your th…the sexiest Juvenile delinquent alive…hehehe" Duncan smirked but he didn't stop.

"Mommy, Duncey's bottle needs…" I stared into their room with disbelieve what the heck were they doing? Duncan who was still on top of Courtney, I began to back away, "Never mind I get it myself" Soon I walked away. "Well…that was kinda weird…" Courtney pushed Duncan off of her and went into my bedroom and saw me holding Duncey, "Mya?", "Yes?". "Never mind" She smiled while staring at me feeding Duncey, I was the perfect big sister.

"Mommy when are we gonna get presents?" She tapped her chin, "Your not suppose to know about that yet" I looked down and giggled, "Daddy kinda told me that we getting them tomorrow sorry mommy"

Courtney sighs but smiled again, Duncey stopped drinking her bottle and looked over at Courtney and started babbling and gurgling, Courtney walked over to us, "Your gonna met your other grandparents tomorrow aren't you" Duncey reached her small hands up and cooed softly as if she was answering. "Courtney and Mya come here!"Duncan said loudly so I got up and followed Courtney into the living room, my eyes lit up when I saw that Christmas tree, it had a couple pictures of each of us on it and it was very bright.

"Daddy where did you get those pictures of me?", "I have my ways" He winked and I just smiled widely at him and so did Duncey and Courtney…

**It's not very long but it's not Christmas yet…That one will have more words or whatever.**

**Once again I am very sorry it took so long!**

**Love,**

**Mya**


	21. Chapter 21: Poll

I'm kinda confused right now....if you wanna see why look at the poll on my page pwease...


End file.
